Shadows Of The Night Preview Episode
by RAWRRX3MEGZ
Summary: This is the preview for my new summer series "Shadows Of The Night" Sterling is a hometown celebrity trying to make it big in the hollywood scene but when something scary and strange happens he's pretty sure his dreams of being a famous singer are over


**-Local Concert Hall-**

**::Sterling's POV::**

Performing is just great I always feel at home when I'm on stage.

But tonight it was just weird.

I had a strange feeling that man by the door wasn't here to see my show

"Sterling, the 'fans' are ready for meet and greet." the stage director said

"Umm, not tonight, I'm not feeling so well so I'll just go to bed. Tell them I'm sorry please."

I didn't want to disappoint my fans but (being the wimp that I am) I didn't really want to confront that strange man.

**-2 Days Later, Downtown-**

[talking to an agent on his mobile]

"Yes, Ok that's great. What day was it again?"

I was making plans to go meet a talent agent who might help me with my music career

"The 16th? Oh I'm sorry that night is my sister's 5th birthday, we were going to have a party for her."

Agent - "Well I can't reschedule another time around then. It's either the 16th or next year."

Sterling - "Ok sir, I understand. So what time would-"

Suddenly my phone went dead. I don't remember downtown being a dead zone, maybe I just forgot to charge it or something.

I went to look for a pay phone to call back the agent but I couldn't find one.

I'll just go home and call him back, I was getting kind of bored out here anyway.

?? - Excuse me sir do you need a ride?

Sterling - No I'm fine thanks.

?? - Are you sure? You look kind of tired, my car is right here.

Sterling - No it's ok I feel like walking.

*starts walking away"

I've been walking for a few minutes now and I'm not sure if I'm just paranoid because some completely random guy just offered to give me a ride but I thought someone was following me.

I decided to grab some coffee since I was right outside Starbucks. I ordered my coffee to go then started heading home. The wind was picking up a little now, good thing I brought my jacket along. These spring nights don't stay very warm like the days.

?? - It's ironic, you're a star and you love Starbucks *laughs to himself*

It was the same man who offered me a ride, he was leaning up against an all black SUV with pitch black tinted windows. Something about his car and the way he kept showing up didn't make me to pleased to see him.

Sterling - Oh, I'm not really a star. Just a couple shows at the local concert hall is all.

?? - Oh really? Well you seem pretty famous to me *smiles in a slightly evil way*

Sterling - Um, well thanks but I better get going.

?? - No, why don't you stay and chat for awhile? *stood up and got in front of Sterling*

Sterling - No I have to get home, sorry.

?? - *grabs him by the arm and takes him to a nearby alley*

Sterling - What the fuck are you doing! Let go of me! *tries to wiggle his arm free*

?? - Fine! You go but just remember for every day I don't have you someone else will die!

I ran and ran until I got home. I didn't know what just happened but I knew something bad was about to.

Mom - There you are! You've been gone all day, and you look like you just ran a mile!

Sterling - Well mom *takes a deep breath* I kind of did *sits in a chair*

Mom - *worried* What happened?

Sterling - I don't know, but what ever it is, it was bad

I told my mom everything starting with the phone call, which wasn't that important but it fit into the story anyway.

**-A Few Weeks Later-**

*watching the news*

Anchorman - and so it appears there has been another murder. There are no leads still on who has done this or why. But we are sure the murders are done by the same person or  
persons because they all seem to be linked to the Local Concert Hall. So please be careful and try to stay aw--

I clicked off the television not wanting to hear any more. They were lying about the leads because they didn't want to scare people, great job there! And so now I have a court hearing on Monday…fantastic.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
